


The Portrait of Jamison Collins

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows (1966), Dark Shadows (1991), Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria sees a portrait in Sam Evans' studio, which Maggie tells her a little about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait of Jamison Collins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'Dark Shadows' world that's partly based on the original, partly based on 'Revival', partly based on the 'Innovation' comics, but it's my own spin on this universe.

The Portrait of Jamison Collins

“Here’s a portrait that might interest you,” Maggie Evans said, uncovering a painting that stood apart from the other paintings in her father’s studio. “Don’t tell Pop I showed it to you. He tends to be possessive of Mr. Jamison Collins. I expect you’ve heard of him? He was Elizabeth and Roger’s father, Carolyn and David’s grandfather.”

Indeed, Victoria Winters had heard of the former master of Collinwood. Whatever she’d been expecting of the sinister patriarch, occultist, and keeper of Collins family secrets, it hadn’t been this. 

A delicate looking young man looked slightly downcast, away from the artist. His skin was like a particularly pale cream with only hints of rosiness in his cheeks. Brown eyes as soft and gentle as a doe’s attempted to hide themselves beneath long eyelashes.

“I can see he has the same effect on you that he had on everybody,” Maggie said. She was watching Victoria, a tiny smile playing upon her lips. “Everybody, except for Roger Collins, that is.”

“He looks like David,” Victoria breathed, as she studied the arch of Jamison Collins’ eyebrows, the curve of his cheeks. “Or rather what David will look like when he grows up.”

“There she goes, naming Roger Collins’ greatest fear,” Maggie said. Her smile became a bitter twist of lips. “Roger is terrified David will grow up to be another Jamison Collins.”  
“Is that even possible?” It hadn’t been the question Victoria intended to ask, but it slipped from her lips. She’d meant to ask, “Would that be so bad?” Something stopped her, just in time.

Maggie studied her, as if she’d heard both questions. “Roger thinks it is,” she answered, slowly. Victoria Winters had the distinct impression that Maggie Evans was answering both the spoken and the unspoken one.


End file.
